


such selfish prayers

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dream Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Out of Body Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This dream is not like the others.





	such selfish prayers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).

It’s pitch-black at the Night Fort the first time the Three-Eyed Raven takes Bran into his dreams.

It’s not a Green Dream, at least not like the others. He’s not Summer, striding through the trees, or a raven flying over the Wall. He’s not Hodor either, but he has the body of a man, someone healthy and whole, full of restless energy that sits under Bran’s skin like a terrible itch. The body in the dream is young— a boy, really, only a handful of years older than Bran himself, but his eyes are dark and his body is covered in fine hair, soft fuzz on his chest and thick down in the middle, a dark trail leading down to his cock.

Looking down at his body makes him feel odd, warm and queasy. He traces this new body with rougher hands than his own, brushing down his chest and over his hips. 

“Why am I here?” he asks, with a deeper voice than he’s used to. When the Raven speaks, he does so directly into his mind. 

_You’re here to learn, Brandon Stark. This is a lesson_. He sends an image: Bran in this body, touching it all over, learning its ways. Bran moves his hands down his thighs, lean with muscles, and up to his neck and—

_Touch your cock_, the Raven whispers into Bran’s mind, and so he does. It feels strange— so much sensitivity, a feeling he doesn’t remember since before his fall. He pulls back the thin skin over the head of his cock, exposing the redness underneath, and at the Raven’s urging he does it again and again. It’s wet and sticky and not quite pleasant to the touch, but something like fire is alight inside of him, coiling low in his belly, and Bran’s thighs shake as his hips spasm and jerk with little abortive motions. He knows what it’s happening, he’s seen it with dogs in the kennels and wolves in the wild. He bites down on his lip to stop a whimper.

_I want to hear you_, the Raven says and so Bran lets a low groan fall from his lips. The feeling is so strong it threatens to overwhelm him, legs shaking and his heavy balls so tight it almost hurts. He groans again, shaking through the feeling, pushing into in until his orgasm ripples through him like nothing he’s ever felt before. Water breaking through a dam, he thinks, hazily. An avalanche ripping through trees.

_Bran_, the Raven calls in his mind. _I want you to remember this_. 

Bran blinks, breathing shallowly, legs twitching as he pants into the sheets. This is not his body, and yet he feels like he could make it do anything.

_Remember this_, the Raven whispers, _you’re not broken_.


End file.
